The Amazing Nico Robin
by HouseCity101
Summary: What Luffy and the gang know about Robin is that she's there best friend. But what they don't know about her is that she is a super spy! See Robin stop the evil M.O.S.S. agency with a little help from "Mr Prince". Contains Sanji x Robin! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Operation: ROBIN

**HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you the very first episode of The Amazing Nico Robin! Now this chapter is about Robin aka Agent R, has a mission from S.P.A.F.F. to return the great Fire Jewel to the Starlight City Museum from a evil agent from M.O.S.S. named Jewels. But when a little rundown from Jewels leads the jewel to Nami into making it her jewel, Robin must get the jewel back before Nami gets taken by Jewels.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

The Amazing Nico Robin in...

**OPERATION: R.O.B.I.N**

* * *

It was a perfect sunny day in the New World and in the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat Pirates where just doing there own things. Robin was with Nami relaxing in there room. Nami was still connecting maps while Robin was reading a book on her bed. While Nami is busy, she saw Robin's mysterious violet watch. She and the crew first saw that watch when Robin said she "brought it. The "watch" was actually a S.P.A.F.F. communicator and also a watch. Robin always carry it around her wrist just in case of emergency. Robin had received it after she had joined S.P.A.F.F. and made a lie to her friends that she had brought it. Whenever it flashes, the crew always wonder why it flashes, so Robin made excuses by saying that her watch always flashes when it needs to charge. But watches don't charge. Do they? Anyway, Nami kept staring at it until Robin looked at her staring at it.

"Why are you looking at my watch like that, Navigator?" Robin questioned.

"I just wanted to know something about that watch." Nami answered.

Now this made Robin startle. "Um, what do you mean, Navigator?" She said.

"That this watch keeps flashing every time!" Nami said. "And whenever it keep flashing, you said that it needs to charge! And then later on, you come back late by saying that its already charged! Something's not right about you Robin! You make all of us worry about you. Including me! And I think its time we know the truth. I want to know the truth. Now what's going on with you?"

Robin doesn't want Nami or the others to find out that she's a spy! If they do know, they might be scared, shocked or even angry! Robin just have to make a good lie and an excuse to make sure Nami and the crew would be fine with that. As just about Robin was about to speak, she and Nami heard Luffy's voice coming from upstairs.

"Nami! We need you, now!"

"Oh man!" Nami said disappointed. She then turned to Robin.

"Okay fine. When I come up, I'm going to tell the rest of the crew of what's going on with you. And when I come back, you're going to stay here and tell all of us on what's going on." She then sighed. "I'm not that mad at you, Robin. I'll see you later."

Nami sadly went to the door and closed it, leaving Robin for her life to go in jeporady! Robin went back and try to think something out, but she doesn't have any ideas!

"Goodness, what am I going to do. Navigator-san is going to tell all of my nakama all about what's going on. I believe I only have one hour left before she comes back." Robin worried. "Oh well, I have no other choice but...to tell the truth."

Suddenly, Robin's watch starting flashing as it was the leader from S.P.A.F.F. The leader's name was Miami Mysuka. She is the head of the S.P.A.F.F. agency and is very smart on criminology.

"Nico Robin, we have a special mission for you." Miami said.

"Special mission? What is the mission, Miami-san?" Robin said.

"Your mission is to deliver the great Fire Jewel to the Starlight City Museum in Starlight City. However, our sources say that there is a agent from M.O.S.S. that is planning on stealing the jewel. His name is Jewels.

"Jewels?" Robin said.

"Yes. That's his name. Jewels is an villainous jewel thief who likes to steal valuable gems and jewelry. He is very skilled at gem stealing and uses fake, plastic replicas of every gem he steals. Other sources say that he had ate the Shape Shape Fruit. He has the ability to turn into shapes and trap his enemies with shape orbs."

"The Shape Shape Fruit? What a familiar fruit. So how can I stop him?"

"Simple! Just put him in still water, like all Devil Fruit users and then you can complete the mission by bringing the jewel to the museum. But remember, Robin. This jewel has the power to give the person the element of fire!"

"Element of fire? I thought the Flame Flame Fruit would give the element of fire."

"I know but anyone who controls that think too far, will try to use it to destroy the world. Ya think you can stop him?"

"Don't worry leader-san. I won't fail you." Robin said.

"Great! I know you can do it, Agent Robin. Good luck!" Miami smiled as the screen shifts back into the watch with the time that says 10:57.

Robin then sneakily went downstairs and a security code lock appeared on a wall as Robin pressed the code 12345 and she went in the clothes changer. When she went out, she changed her clothes into a deep black spy jumpsuit while she was carrying the helmet.

"Its time I start the mission." Robin smiled.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar gasp as it was coming from Brook, when he dropped his tea cup filled with tea. Then, the clothes changing machine and the security code lock shifted back into a regular wall.

"Robin-san, is that a jumpsuit you're wearing?" Brook said.

"Sorry Brook. I have to erase your memory." Robin said.

Before Brook said anything, Robin pulled out her memory scanner and easily erased Brook's memory of her in her spy outfit. After the memory erasing was complete, Brook fell to the floor. Robin proceeded to the Agent Sub connected to the lower deck as she went on it and she went away as fast as she could. Back at the ship, Nami was walking back to the woman's quarters when she saw Brook laying on the floor, unconscious with his teacup broken with spilled tea on it.

"Oh my! Brook! Brook, wake up!" Nami yelled as she tried to get the skeleton out. Brook finally woke up.

"Oh dear! What a strange dream!" Brook said as he turned to Nami. "Nami-san! You won't believe the strangest dream I had!"

"What is it?" Nami said.

"It was Robin-san! I saw her in a strange clothing from a wall that can transform into a machine and when she saw me, she erased my memory and everything went to black."

"Went to black, huh? Robin are you here?" Nami wondering what was going on, opened the woman's quarters room to see no one in here.

"Robin?" Nami questioned. Nami looked all over the room, including the closet, but she wasn't hiding here.

"Robin? Robin!? ROBIN!? Where the heck could she be?" Nami said and the rest of the crew went in.

"Something wrong, Nami?" Luffy said. "We heard you saying Robin's name."

Nami, having no time about what happened, had to tell them what she and Robin talked about.

"Guys, I think you should know something about Robin" She answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the seas, Robin was carrying the gem, after receiving it from the S.P.A.F.F. agency. Now, she is heading to Starlight City to deliver the gem to the city's museum.

"Here it is. Starlight City. I'll be in that museum in no time." Robin said.

When she stopped at the city peer, Robin got of her sub and walked off the beach into the city. While she is walking there, a mysterious person was watching Robin from behind.

"Ohhh. So this is Nico Robin, huh?" said the person as it revealed to be Jewels. He was wearing a long light violet coat with red shape patterns of different shapes on it that ended to his feat and has orange goggles in the shape of circles. He also has pink hair and two red eyes.

"This will be interesting!" Jewels said as he laughed maniacally and quietly followed Robin to an alley.

When Robin looked at the alley the leads to the museum, she doesn't really have a choice.

"This alley leads to the museum. I believe I should go in there just in case of some murderers come by, I will kill them with my Devil Fruit power." She said as she entered the alley.

When Robin entered the alley, Jewel was watching her from the top of a building. He has the chance to attack her now.

"Square Slam!" Jewels screamed as he formed into a large shape and was about to fall on Robin but she dodged him, making the ground shake a little. Robin looked at the square form back into a person as it was actually Jewels.

"Who are you?" Robin said."

"Please! My name is Jewels! Master jewel thief and a member of the M.O.S.S. empire!" Jewels answered. "Now, I am here for that jewel you have there! This jewel has great power to wield the element of fire so please hand over the jewel so I won't kill you! Okay?"

"Thank you, but NO!" Robin screamed as she put the jewel in her bac pocket and crossed her hands for battle.

"Seis Fle-"

" Shape Orb!"

Jewels fired a orange blast at Robin as she began to get weak and the orange blast a forming a familiar shape.

"Circle!" Jewels said as the blast formed a orange circle orb that trapped Robin inside it. Robin tried to get out, but it was two strong.

"I see you have ate the Flower Flower Fruit! How insulting!" Jewels laughed. "You see. I ate the Shape Shape Fruit! It looked like an ordinary orange with swirls all over it. I cut it with a knife and then eat it and bam! I have the ability to form into shapes and create shape orbs! Now that I'm here, I believe that I should take this jewel elsewhere! Going up!"

Jewels floated up Robin to the sky along with himself. As they went to the top, Jewels created a mini circle that went straight inside Robin, sucked the gem in it and got out of the orb. Jewels captured it on his hand, that made Robin angry.

"Ahahahahaha! I have finally captured the Fire Jewel! Now I can take it out and-"

Suddenly, a strong breeze of wind had blown the Fire Jewel away, making Jewels shocked in defeat, except for Robin, who was shocked about what had just happened.

"The Fire Jewel!" Jewels screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

While Jewels was distracted, the shape orb Robin was in bursted out as Robin fell from the sky and made a perfect landing. Robin came back to the peer as fast as she could. When she got in her submarine, she saw the floating Fire Jewel heading straight into the Thousand Sunny! Robin sees this and has no time to waste. She went back to the ship as fast as she could until she made it.

* * *

Back in the Sunny, Nami was looking at the waves of the ocean, being depressed about something.

"Well Nami, just be happy for a while." She said. "When Robin comes back, all of us are gonna have a friendly chat about what happened and things will go back to normal."

Suddenly, she looked up to see a floating, small orb that had the Fire Jewel inside of it. As it went on Nami's hands, the orb bursted out, freeing the gem and making it land on Nami. Nami started to have beli eyes in happyness as she holded onto it very tight.

"Oh yay! Its my lucky day! A jewel came out of nowhere from an orange bubble! And its all mine!" Nami cheered as she hided the thing on her chest, where its not visible. Nami happily went inside to the woman's quarters and slammed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin went back into the Sunny, changing back to her regular clothes. When she went back into her room, she could not believe her eyes. She saw Nami touching the Fire Jewel. Robin noticed that Nami was the one who founded it and must have taken it for herself. Robin went to get it back, but discovered that Nami doesn't want anyone touching her treasure and beli. Only her and Robin! Robin had a great plan that can steal the jewel back. Robin went inside while Nami kept looking at her. Robin then sit next to Nami, secretly looking at the gem.

"Hello, Navigator-san!" Robin said, smiling.

"Uh...hi Robin." Nami said.

Robin sighed and decided to tell Nami the truth for real this time.

"Navigator-san, I have to tell you something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jewels was floating in the sky, finding the jewel.

"I have no time for this!" Jewels said. "I have got to find the jewel before the boss finds out! Crystal Ball!"

Jewels formed a circle orb into a light blue-green crystal ball.

"Synchronize!"

The crystal ball showed the Thousand Sunny then zoomed closer to the woman's quarters where he sees Nami holding the Fire Jewel.

"Aha! So that girl has the Fire Jewel!" Jewels said. "Will just see about that!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You are actually a spy from some agency and your mission is to bring this jewel to the Starlight City Museum?"

"Yes."

Just as Robin told her everything about everything about her spy life, she was expecting anger from her, but instead she heard...a laugh. Nami laughed and laughed from what Robin said until she stopped.

"Seriously, Robin!?" Nami laughed again. "Yeah right, Robin! That is the most funniest story ever! But still this jewel ain't all that important! Hehe. A villain named Jewels. How classic!"

Then, an orange orb came out of nowhere as the orb popped out, revealing to be Jewels! Nami screamed but Robin covered her mouth, not to let the rest of her nakama come over.

"What are you doing here!?" Robin demanded.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Robin from the S.P.A.F.F. agency! I see you have another life here!" Jewels said.

"Wait a minute! That's a real villain! Meaning that...you are a secret agent!? And that story you told me and "today's special mission" was all real!?" Nami freaked out.

"Of course!" Jewels blurted out. "She's been trying to keep making lies about her secret life! She's been trying to stop our evil agency M.O.S.S. since she joined S.P.A.F.F.! She's not only you're friend, she's a liar!"

Nami couldn't believe her eyes! Her friend, Robin, had lied to her and the rest of the crew about her being a spy! She was starting to get mad and disappointed at Robin for lying to her. Robin was getting so mad that Jewels for telling Nami the truth.

"Shut up...shut up...SHUT UP!" Robin yelled. "Dos Fleur!"

Robin growed out two arms from Jewels' neck, making them cover his mouth.

"You!" Nami said getting mad with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Robin said.

"You-You lied to me! Not only me, but me and the rest of the crew! How could you do this to me, Robin!? Where Hurricane Girls, remember!? It means best girlfriends forever and now, I think where mot Hurricane Girls anymore! I'm going on his side now! Tell the crew that I quit! Goodbye...Robin."

Robin's heart had been broken by those words Nami said. She fell on her knees, putting down her arms and freeing Jewels from her attack. Robin then fell on her face in sadness while Jewels smiled at her.

"What a pathetic woman! Come on, Nami! Lets go back to my lair! And then will be partners!" Jewels said and he and Nami teleported away.

Robin was still on the floor, crying on her face, and looking back at the memories she and Nami shared together.

*Flashbacks*

_"Oh, I also have something. I also stole some treasure from Crocodile."_

_"All of this treasure! I love ya big sister!"_

There was this other time when Nami and Robin where in there room sitting next to each other and how they earn there Hurricane Girls name.

_"Man! That was some battle with the Marines during the hurricane right?"_

_"Indeed, navigator-san."_

_"Hey! Where best friends and we took those Marines down like a hurricane, am I right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Maybe we can be...Hurricane Girls?"_

_"Hurricane Girls!"_

*End Flashbacks*

Robin remembered the laughs they shared. The times they had together. Everything. Was about to be gone soon. Robin cannot quit now. She have to return the jewel, stop Jewels and save Nami.

"I...I will not lose navigator-san! And we will be Hurricane Girls! Always!" Robin said. "Now...I have a friend to save."

Robin got out of the room, changed into her spy clothes and went of to find the gem and save Nami.

* * *

Somewhere in an island was Jewels' lair. In his lair, he and Nami where doing a little celebration on there capture for the Fire Jewel.

"Ah, Isn't this exciting, Nami!?" Jewels said.

"Yeah." Nami said sadly. "It really is."

"Aw come on, Nami! You really think you want to be friends again with that liar!? You gotta be kidding me! Come on! Its time for my big takeover!"

"What takeover?"

"For using the Fire Jewel's intense power!"

"What do you mean, power?"

"This is no ordinary gem! This gem holds the great element of fire! And once I connect this to my power crown, I, Jewels, will be the ultimate man in the world. And with the element of fire, I will rule the world!"

Jewels laughed manically at this as Nami started to get scared now. _What in the world have I done!_ she thought.

"And now," Jewels said. "Its time for the elements to begin!"

"NO!" Nami yelled. "Thunderbol-!"

Nami was shocked to see that she left her Sorcery Clima-Tact at the ship! Nami can fight without it, but she also doesn't have Devil Fruit powers.

"Oh no! I left my Sorcery Clima-Tact back home! Now how I'm going to fight this crazy guy!?"

"Well, you may not have your lousy weather weapon with you, but I still have the power to trap you! Shape Orb!"

An orange orb trapped Nami inside it.

"Square!"

The orb then formed into a cube and Nami was trying to get out.

"Hey! What kind of power is this, anyway!?"

"You see!" Jewels said. "I have ate the Shape Shape Fruit! It gives me the ability to form into any kind of shapes and create shape orbs to trap people in! You I have put you in my Square Orb, you're gonna be trapped here until I take you to the M.O.S.S. agency so you can be an agent there!"

"There's no way I'm going to that loser group!" Nami said. "Someone's going to get me out of here and that's final!"

"Oh yeah!?" Jewels said. "And who's gonna save you?"

"That would be me!"

"Robin!?"

"The S.P.A.F.F. spy!?"

Robin flied around the room from her Devil Fruit power until she made a perfect landing. She was wearing her same spy jumpsuit and she also has a belt that carries her memory scanner and her gun.

"What are you doing here!?" Nami demanded as she was still mad at her for lying at her.

"Listen, navigator-san, I am sorry..." Robin said.

While Robin was apologizing to Nami, Jewels sneaked up to her and was powering up the Fire Jewel from his power crown.

"So you just wanted to protect us all along?" Nami said. "What a fool am I! Robin, I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Can you ever forgive me?"

Robin hugged Nami tight like she was the mother and Nami was the daughter.

"I already did." Robin smiled at her and Nami smiled back.

"AHAHAHAHA! Ya think you can be distracted that easily!?" Jewels said.

Nami and Robin turned to there horror to see Jewels already powered up with the Fire Jewel. Flames roared everywhere and lighting up the whole lair. A blast of fire went up to the sky, creating clouds of black and dark red.A blast of mystic red fire blasted through Starlight City, creating danger for the whole city.

Back at Jewel's lair, Robin's watch flashed as it revealed Miami on the screen. Nami looked at her and her eyes widened. She already know why Robin's watch was always flashing.

"Wow! So that's why your watch keeps flashing! Is that you're boss? She looks really cool!" Nami complimented.

"Why thank y-AAAH!" Miami screamed. "Agent Robin! Why did you told your friend Nami here you're secret!?"

"Miami-san, this is no time!" Robin said. "We have to stop Jewels!"

"Oh, you're right! Agent Robin and Nami! You must stop Jewels' chaotic plan before he turns the whole world into flames!"

"Well, how can we stop him, Miami?" Nami questioned.

"Robin, you will use you're Devil Fruit powers to carefully grab the jewel from the crown. That will make the mystic flames disappear when you, Nami, will try to use your quick wits to weaken him down with water. Now hurry girls! Before the people in the museum get cranky!"

The screen turned back into a regular watch screen with the time that says 6:30.

"6:30!? Sanji must be almost done making dinner! We have to hurry! I'll get something!" Nami said as she avoided the flames and try to find some water.

Meanwhile, Robin came face to face with Jewels as she was about to attack.

"Dos Fleur..."

Two hands sprouted on Jewels' neck.

"HA! YOU THINK THOSE HANDS CAN DEFEAT ME!?" Jewels said in a demonic voice thanks to the powers.

"Grab!" Robin commanded as the two hands caught the jewel of the power crown and the two arms throw it back to Robin, making her capture it.

"Yes!" Robin said.

"OH NO! MY POWERS ARE GETTING WEAKER! HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE!?" Jewels said.

"Maybe this, you fire-wielding freak!" Nami shouted as she pulled out a fire hose and sprayed water all over Jewels, making him more weaker and weaker until he was back to normal. He was falling until Robin caught him and then handcuffed him and finally punched him hard in the face.

"And you said I was a pathetic woman." Robin said to Jewels. "Big mistake."

"Hurricane Girls?" Nami said with her hand up.

"Huricane Girls." Robin smiled at her as she and Nami did a hive five together.

* * *

At the Starlight City Museum, a group of men who worked at the museum where waiting for the delivery people for the jewel.

"Where are they? There supposed to be here with that gem! I mean the people came here for the big gem event!"

"Where right here!"

The men turned to see Robin and Nami which Robin is holding a case that shows the Fire Jewel. Instead of Nami, the guys where falling for Robin's beauty.

"Hey baby, how about you and me go out for dinner and listen to some music?" a worker said.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Robin said smiling at the man as she gave the manager the case. "Here you go."

"Thank you, lady!" The manager said while he was staring at her beauty.

"Don't mention it! Let's go, Nami." Robin said.

"Eeew! Get you're hands of me! I'm really not interested!" Nami yelled at the man who was trying to kiss her.

As Robin and Nami left, Robin blow out a kiss to the men, which made them all faint happily.

* * *

At the S.P.A.F.F. agency, Nami and Robin where there with Miami.

"Good job, Agent Robin and Miss Nami! Thanks to you, the jewel is perfectly received! However, Jewels got away and he must have retuned to M.O.S.S., but everything's fine for now and Starlight City thanked us for putting out the fire!" Miami said.

"You know what, Robin?" Nami said smiling.

"What, navigator-san?"

"What if I join the S.P.A.F.F. agency and be your new partner? That will be so cool!"

"Yes, navigator-san, but I'm afraid we have to erase your memory."

"What?" Nami said.

"She's right." Miami said. "I'm sorry Nami but you know too much. If you know the secret that much or tell everyone that Robin is a spy, you and your friends lives might be in danger. So we have to do it."

"Okay!" Nami said smiling. "Besides, I saw this in a few spy movies and I won't remember Robin as a spy, so erase my memory!"

"Then its settled!" Miami said smiling.

Once Nami's memory was erased, the world went black.

* * *

Back in the ship, Nami was woken up by the crew, who had happy faces all over them.

"Nami, you're awake!" Luffy said.

"Yeah! Hey guys! I have the weirdest dream!" Nami said.

"What dream, navigator?" They all turned to Robin, who have made Nami's eye's widen.

"Robin! You where in my dream! You where like a spy or something and we worked together by stopping a villain named Jewels from destroying Starlight City."

That's strange." said Franky suspiciously. "Continue." When Franky said that, Sanji made a mean face at him for saying that to Nami.

One great explanation later...

"And that's how what happened." Nami finished. "I wonder how that happened."

Robin decided to make an lie.

"Well you see, Nami. While the guys where out, I read you a made up tale about me as a spy." she said.

"You told her that story?" Chopper said. "That sounds cool! Can I here it too?"

"Hey! I thought you said you wanted to here my story tonight!" Usopp explained.

"I know! But I wanted to hear Robin's first! You want to hear it?"

"Well, okay. As long as it doesn't steal my idea."

"Yohohoho! I would love to hear Robin-san's story! Only if she shows me her-!"

"Don't even say that!" Nami yelled by knocking the skeleton's head of. Nami then turned to Zoro, smiling. "What about you, Zoro?"

"Heh. I'll listen it from here."

"Shishishi! I want to hear Robin's story, too!" Luffy said. "What about you, Sanji?"

"Anything for my dear Robin-chwan~!" Sanji said in a lovedazed way.

"Would you like to join, Franky?" Robin said.

"Uh, okay." Franky answered as he was suspiciously looking at Robin.

"Okay then. Here it goes."

And so, Robin told her nakama all about the story while Sanji served dinner. After she finished the story, everyone cheered for her and she felt appreciated. Later, during bed, Sanji walked in to see Robin reading a book while Nami was sleeping.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Listen, I really liked your story but I think one of our crewmates is getting suspicious of you."

"You mean, Franky?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah. I think he's trying to figure out what was going on about you." Sanji replied.

"Hmm. I see." Robin said.

"Listen, Robin. If that guy's still getting suspicious of you, just call me and handle it, okay?"

"Okay." Robin smiled.

"Goodnight my beautiful, Robin-chan~!" Sanji cooed.

"Goodnight, cook-san." Robin said.

As Sanji closed the door, Robin went back to reading.

"Sanji." she smiled.

THE END

* * *

**Yes! I am finally done! I'm so excited that I have made this fic with a Nami and Robin friendship with a little Sanji and Robin :)! Now the next episode is going to be up. In the next chapter, when a new villain named The Fanner makes evil death automatic fans and kidnaps Franky into being his work slave, Robin must save Franky and stop The Fanner and figure out who this Mr Prince is, even if it means revealing her secret to him! Now its getting late and I have to complete it now so good-bye everyone :D!**


	2. Operation: AUTOFAN

**HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you the next episode of The Amazing Nico Robin! This episode is about the Straw Hats getting a new fan on a hot, sunny day and Robin starts to get suspicious of the fan. Meanwhile, Franky starts to grow suspicious of Robin and believes that she is a super spy. Later, when the fan transforms into a super-death fan robot, Robin discovers that a evil agent from M.O.S.S. is named The Fanner. He plans to create an army of evil fan robots to take over the world and has kidnapped Franky into becoming his work slave! Now, its up to Robin to save Franky and stop The Fanner! But she needs a little help from "Mr Prince".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

The Amazing Nico Robin in...

**Operation: A.U.T.O.F.A.N.**

* * *

It was a hot, summer day in the new world. In the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats where really getting hot. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper where laying on the grass, looking at the seagulls circling in the sky under the sun. Zoro was just sleeping. Franky was building something. Brook was playing music on his violin. Sanji was making some cold drinks. And Nami and Robin where sunbathing. Robin took off her communicator watch on the table next to her. Sanji happily gave the two girls there drinks on the table.

"Here you go, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Sanji cooed. "I made these drinks just the way you want them!"

"Thanks, Sanji!" Nami said.

Sanji then turned to Robin.

"I even made a special one just for you, Robin." Sanji whispered.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin smiled.

Sanji had gone a little closer to Robin lately starting from the other night. But right now, Robin has to be really careful of Franky. He started to become suspicious of Robin when she brought her "watch" and keeps coming back lately every time her watch keeps flashing. Franky just tried to keep finding out, but Robin just keep telling random truths about it and he doesn't believe a thing. The cyborg had feared that Robin could had joined CP9 again, but she really hates them after what Spandam did to her. Robin spotted Franky, looking at her watch suspiciously. Robin just stayed calm and continued sunbathing.

"Hey," said Zoro who walked up to Franky. "Why are you looking at Robin like that?"

"What? Oh, its nothing Zoro-bro." Franky said. "I just want to know what's going on with Robin lately. She's been acting strange ever since she gotten that watch of her's."

"You mean that watch? Oh yeah, I know that watch. She said it needs to charge every time it flashes." Zoro said. "Why do you want to know about that thing so badly?"

"Nothing! Something's not right about Robin and I can tell that she is hiding something from us." Franky said suspiciously. " Do you remember some time where every one has weird dreams about us and Robin fighting bad guys and stuff?"

"Yeah. Why?" Zoro questioned.

"Those dreams are sounding like there being connected!" Franky answered. "Remember Brook and Nami's dreams about them and her last time? It sounds like there being in correct order!"

"So you're saying?"

"Yes, man! It means that those dreams are actually real!"

When Franky said that, Robin was listening to the whole conversation and was shocked to here Franky's theory about the whole thing. Robin can not let that happen. She quietly went away until she was not noticing that a certain male was watching her from behind. Robin turned to see who it was until the person was right behind her. She turned around and it was actually Sanji.

"Sanji!" Robin startled. "You scared the heck out of me! What where you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Franky and Zoro's conversation and I saw you watching them, so I decided to see what was wrong." Sanji answered.

"Good to know." Robin said as she heard the duo coming towards them. "Somebody's coming."

Sanji and Robin saw a door behind them and quickly hided inside as Franky and Zoro left. While they where inside, Sanji and Robin looked at each other in shock. Sanji was holding on to Robin's waist, and Robin was holding on to Sanji's shoulders. The two of them blushed and then walked out of the room. When they got out, Sanji and Robin where staring at each other and blushing.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Sanji said blushing.

"No! That's okay!" Robin said blushing as well. She then smiled at him and Sanji smiled back at her.

"So...I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, Robin."

"Okay well...see you later."

"See you later too, Robin-chan."

The two then left on different sides as Robin returned to the table to get her watch. Nami saw her blushing.

"You okay, Robin?" Nami questioned.

"Um, yes, navigator." Robin said.

As Robin was about to get her watch, she noticed that her watch was missing! She looked all over for it, but it wasn't there! Nami then looked at her, trying to find it.

"Robin, what's wrong!?" Nami said.

"I can't find my watch! Somebody must have took it! Did any of you have my watch?"

"Nope!" The rest of the crew said as Robin started to startle.

"Where the bell did it go?" Robin said.

* * *

Somewhere, in a giant, dark building was the headquarters of the M.O.S.S. agency. Inside there, live the throne of there leader, Admin S. He was sitting on his signature throne chair with the M.O.S.S. logo on it. Jewels then appeared in front of him as he was putting his head on the floor in disappointment.

"Oh! I am sorry, Admin S! It won't happen again!"

"Ah, forget it! You're free to go!"

Admin S released Jewels away as he facepalmed in sadness.

"Its not fair! Only two of my agents get arrested by S.P.A.F.F., a few of them get killed and some of them still retreated back here!" He said. "If only there was another agent that can take down that lousy new agent from S.P.A.F.F., Nico Robin!"

Suddenly, an unseen man carrying something came to Admin S.

"Oh its you again!" Admin S complained. "What do you want with me, today!?"

"Admin S, this is the latest invention for world domination!" the man said.

"An electric fan?"

"You'll see!"

Admin S then see an transformed, giant robot, where he is only seen as a shadow.

"Yes! Yes! This is the invention we have been waiting for!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sunny, and in the men's quarters, it was Zoro and Franky who had took Robin's watch. They where trying to see what does it have and figure out why it keeps flashing.

"Alright Zoro-bro," said Franky. "Now we can finally figure out something about this watch!"

"Yeah." Zoro said. "We did felt bad for stealing it, but we have no choice."

"Okay! If I can just fix this thing on why it keeps flashing, we might just find the answer!"

"What about that button over there?"

"Oh, this one? Well lets see."

When Franky pressed the button, he and Zoro won't believe there eyes! The watch screen changed into a communicating screen with the S.P.A.F.F. logo on.

"S.P.A.F.F.?" said Franky. "What does S.P.A.F.F. mean?"

"I don't even know." said Zoro.

"_Hello! And welcome to the S.P.A.F.F. agency communicator watch! Brought to you by the S.P.A.F.F. agency! Spy People Against Fearsome Foes! Good luck, Agent Robin!_" a voice from the watch said as the watch screen changed back into the watch screen.

"Oh my..." Franky said.

"God." Zoro finished.

"Zoro-bro! Open you're eyes for God's sake! Nico Robin is a secret agent!" Franky exclaimed.

It was all coming to him now and it was finally revealed! Nico Robin, the Straw Hats' best nakama, is actually a super spy! Now Franky knows why she keeps disappearing and comes back late! As Franky was about to know more about the watch, he and Zoro heard a crash coming from the door and the door flew into the door!

"Hey! I just fixed that door already!" Franky yelled.

The dust cleared up to reveal Sanji, who was walking inside slowly and lighting up his cigarette. Franky and Zoro where shocked to see him like this. What does he want? When Sanji stopped and opened his eyes, his eyes wided when he saw Franky holding Robin's watch.

"So..." Sanji said while blowing his cigar. "...IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE ROBIN-CHWAN'S WATCH, HUH!?"

"No! Sanji, you got it all wrong!" Franky protested. "You have to know that Robin is a super spy!"

"The only spy who stole Robin's watch is you two jerks! Also you, you hitty marimo!"

"Ah shut up, love cook!" Zoro snapped back.

"What did you say, marimo!?" Sanji yelled back.

"Where dead!" Franky said.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Sanji said in a fit of rage as he was about to attack them while Franky and Zoro where screamed.

Loud noises where coming from outside the Sunny. After the fight, the duo ran away in terror and Robin saw what happened. She saw Franky and Zoro splitting up and she had the chance to erase there memory.

When Zoro went into the kitchen, he saw Robin with a glare on her face and aiming the memory scanner at him.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Zoro. But I have to do this."

"Wait, what!?"

As Zoro tried to leave, it was too late. The memory eraser scanned his memory about the watch and it was complete. Zoro then fell to the floor, unconscious. Robin then went back to find Franky, but when she saw Sanji coming by, Robin had no choice but to put the device on her back pocket.

"Robin, I found you're watch!" Sanji said as Robin's eyes widened.

Robin was so happy that she had the watch again, she hugged Sanji real tight while Sanji had a nosebleed, happily.

"Thank you!" Robin said happily.

"Your welcome, Robin-chwan!" Sanji cooed.

As Robin stopped hugging Sanji, both of them looked at each other and blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, the rest of the crew where suffering from the heat. But luckily, Sanji made then all cold drinks and frozen desserts for them. While they where enjoying the snacks, Franky came up from the stairs to tell them something.

"Everyone!" he said. "There's something you should know about Robin!"

The crew said in "Whats" and "Huhs" as they where questioning on what is going to happen. Robin started to startle. She may have erased Zoro's memory, but she had forgot to erase Franky's memory while she was talking with Sanji.

"What is is, Franky?" Robin said as she acted like nothing happened.

"You should know, Nico Robin! Everyone, I don't want to tell you this but...Robin is...a secret agent! She has that watch with her and its actually a communicator watch that belongs to some agency called S.P.A.F.F.! It stands for "Spy People Against Fearsome Foes"! I don't know what that is, but Robin is a secret agent!"

The crew froze and where speechless as Robin was starting to get scared and planned to bring out her memory eraser, but instead of the crew getting angry, the crew laughed!

"What!?" Franky said as Nami came up to him.

"Seriously Franky? Robin's not an agent!" Nami said smiling. "She's our friend! You must be watching too many spy movies!"

"What! No! Its really true! Zoro, you have to know what happened."

Franky saw Zoro sleeping.

"Well Robin, tell everyone about it then.

Robin, who cannot tell the secret, had to say like she didn't know anything about it.

"Franky, I don't know what you're talking about. And I don't know what this S.P.A.F.F. agency is." she said.

"What? No! You're lying! I swear!"

"Don't say Robin-chwan's a liar, hitty cyborg!" Sanji shotted back. "Besides, she's not a spy! And she wouldn't do anything to harm us!"

Robin was shocked to see Sanji standing up for her.

"But...fine. Just forget it, everyone. I guess I was watching too much spy movies." Franky said as he went back inside and everyone went back to what they where doing.

Robin went to Sanji, with a surprised look on her face.

"Sanji...thank you." She said.

"You're welcome, Robin-chwan~!" Sanji cooed. "If you need anything, just call me!"

As Sanji walked away, Robin smiled at him and went back inside.

* * *

Later on, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper where watching TV inside the ship, until a special commercial came in. They see a guy on TV, wearing a lab coat with black gloves and he has spiky, black hair. He showed a electric fan on a special table.

_Hello today, viewers! Are you struggling the dreaded heat?_

"Yes!" the boys said.

_Are you bored on the middle of a terrible heat stroke?_

"Yes! Yes!"

_And, are you in need of a new machine to cool off!?_

"Yes, yes, yes!"

_Then you folks need...Dr Fanner's Super Electric Fan!_

"Wow! Super fan!"

_I am Richard Fanner, creator of this super fan! And I'm helping the people of the New World to stay cool on the summer heat! With the Super Electric Fan, this fan can give you three levels to keep you cool! There Low, Medium, High, Super High, the Off level and the Special Level!_

"Oooh!"

_Yes! So come to a nearest island or a store and get Dr Fanner's Super Electric Fan today! NOW!_

As the commercial was over, Luffy and the boys got up and went to Nami.

"Nami! Nami! Nami!"

"What!? What What!?

"TV! TV! TV!"

"Yes? Yes? Yes?"

"Fan! Fan! Fan!"

"Well, speak up then!" Nami yelled.

"We saw this commercial where this guy is selling a super fan to cool off on the hot weather!" Luffy explained.

"Really? Well that was early." Nami said. "Where can we buy it?"

"The guy said that in can be at any island!" Usopp said.

"And we are going to the next island!" Chopper said.

"Alright! We'll go!" Nami said. "But that will cost you guys 20 beli for explaining this to me."

"What's going on, Miss Navigator?"

The gang turned to see Robin walking up to them.

"Robin!" Luffy called out. "There's a new super fan in the New World and we have to buy it!"

"Yeah, Robin." Nami said. "But I don't know how much it cost."

"I don't know." Robin said. "It sounds suspicious."

"Oh please, Robin!?" Luffy begged and pouted. "Please~!?"

"Well okay." Robin smiled. "Both of us will get the fan."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"Can I come too Robin-chwan~?" Sanji cooed. "I would love to assist in helping you out!"

Robin smiled at Sanji.

"Okay."

"Mellorine~!"

* * *

When the Straw Hats land on the next island, Luffy, Sanji and Robin all went to the nearest electronics store. When they went inside, they where shocked to see a whole group of people in the store, meaning that it was crowded.

"Oh my. I never know there was a lot of people." Robin said.

"Look!" Luffy shouted. "Its the guy from the TV commercial!"

They all look to see the same guy from TV, giving people the new fans. Robin started to grow suspicious of the man as she looked at the fans.

"Hello people of Tropicana Island! I am Dr Richard Fanner and I would like to introduce to you...to Dr Fanner's Super Electric Fan!"

The crowed cheered at Dr Fanner, including Luffy, who really liked his fan. Robin still grow suspicious of Dr Fanner and his super electric fan.

"Well people, since its the first day of the new fan, I decide to give it all for free!" Dr Fanner said. "So line up and get a fan or two because there's plenty of fans here!"

People lined up and gotten a fan or more fans from the doctor. Luffy, Robin and Sanji where last. As Luffy decided to bring more fans to the ship, Robin met up with Dr Fanner.

"Excuse me. Are you Dr Fanner?"

"The one and only!"

"Why does you fan lever has another lever called "Special Level"?

Dr Fanner smiled deeply at Robin.

"That's for you to find out." he said as he went back to the crowd.

When the three went out of the store, Robin was thinking about Dr Fanner as he was hiding something from her and the other people. Robin knew he was up to something and she decided to prove it, but right now, she, Luffy and Sanji needed to bring these fans back to the ship.

* * *

Back at the ship, Luffy happily sets the fans in different areas. He put one in the kitchen, the dining table, the boys cabin, the girls' room, the bathroom, Franky's workshop, Usopp's factory, Chopper's room and finally, the crow's nest. Everyone was enjoying the fans as it cool down the whole ship. Everyone but Robin. Robin looked at a fan next to her and was starting to get suspicious. Robin decided to contact Miami on her communicator watch after she looked around to make sure nobody's with her. Miami was on the watch screen.

"Agent Robin?" Miami said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Miami." Robin answered. "I have discovered a fan product called Dr Fanner's Super Electric Fan and the last level on it was the "special level". I'm beginning to think that Dr Fanner is hiding something from us."

Miami stared blankly and laughed.

"Agent Robin, its just a fan! There's nothing wrong with it! Besides, the agency just have one already and its getting cool in here!"

"But Miami, you don't unders-"

"But hey. I see you and you're have one, huh?"

"Oh course I do, Miami."

"Alrighty then! Good luck, Agent Robin!"

As Miami went off, the watch screen went back to normal, with the time saying 1:15. Robin sighed and lay on her bed. Robin took out a book that say's _My Secret Diary. By Nico Robin_ along with a pen. She turned to a blank page and started to write.

_Dear faithful diary,_

_I have started to grow suspicious of a man. A man who have created mysterious fans. A man by the name of Dr Fanner. Dr Fanner made me suspicious about him and the "special level" on the fans. But that's not the only thing I want to talk about. The other thing is that shipwright-san and swordsman-san had stole my communicator watch and Sanji gave it back to me. I believe I have a special connection between me and Sanji that I just can get it right. Maybe I do...like him that much. That is what I'll find out in the future. Until again diary._

_Robin._

As Robin finished writing and put the book and pen back in there drawer, she heard a knock in the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, it was Sanji, holding a cup of coffee

"Sanji."

"Hello, Robin-chwan!" Sanji cooed. "I made you a cup of coffee, since you asked!"

"Thank you, Sanji.' Robin smiled but then faded into a frown.

"You okay, Robin?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

When Sanji sit next to her on her bed, Robin looked at him and smiled and Sanji smiled back at her.

* * *

Somewhere in an mysterious lair, a shadowed man was looking at his giant screen, looking at Franky, working on something. The man then smiled.

"Perfect...he will be perfect to be my work slave." The man said in a familiar voice. "Once they put on the level, the takeover will...begin!"

The man then laughed evily.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Robin and Sanji where talking and laughing together about something. When they where done talking, Sanji looked at the fan and looked at the writing that says "special level".

"You know. Maybe I should put on the special level." Sanji said as he moved the button into the "special level".

Once Sanji put on the special level, something bad started to happen. Suddenly, the fan stopped spinning and started to transform. It transformed into a evil death robot with beaming red eyes, sharp, steel claws and spider like iron legs. Robin and Sanji started to go in shock and quickly went out of the room and closed the door.

"What the bell was that thing!?" Sanji said.

"I don't know." Robin said.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the main deck as the two went out to see the fan robots had captured the rest of the crew and put then inside the fans.

"NO!" Robin screamed.

"What's happening, guys!?" Luffy said.

"The special level must have turned the fan into a death robot, causing our fans turn into those things too!" Robin explained.

"Wait!" Sanji shouted. "Where missing someone!"

"Then if where all here, then where's-"

"AAAH!"

"FRANKY!" everyone shouted.

Suddenly, a giant fan robot burst out of the door and had revealed to have captured Franky along with the other fan robot that Robin and Sanji fought.

"What is this!? We didn't want any robot fans of terror!" Franky said.

"Its the special level on the fan, Franky!" Robin explained. "If you put on that level on the fan, then the fan will become a death robot!"

"And who the bell wanted to create these fans, anyway!?"

Suddenly, the robot that captured Franky had its head turned into a screen for everyone to see. When the screen turned on, it was none other that Dr Fanner.

"Dr Fanner?" everyone said.

"Well hello my customers!" Dr Fanner said. "I see that your enjoying you're fans I see!"

"What are you talking about!?" Robin demanded.

"You see everyone, I am not Dr Fanner! I am...THE FANNER!"

Dr Fanner was actually a man named The Fanner. He still have his black hail and black gloves. He wore a long black coat where he also wears a black jumpsuit under his coat and black shoes. He also wore glasses with him. Everyone was in shock by this! Robin was in fear to see this including Sanji.

"Yes! You see, I, The Fanner fooled you all into thinking that I would give you all fans to cool you guys off!? WRONG! Now that I have trapped you Straw Hat Pirates with my Fanbots, more Fanbots will come to your ship, destroy you all and turn the Thousand Sunny into stupid, million pieces!"

Franky gasped in fear! He was afraid that Sunny would "die"!

"Nobody calls Sunny stupid you heartless rastard!" Franky shouted. "I build this ship for a long time and you will not turn it into pieces!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I have decided to capture you and bring you to my lair, that way you will be my slave into helping me create more Fanbots! And once that job is complete, the Fanbots will destroy the New World and Admin S will be appreciate me and the M.O.S.S. agency will rule once and for all!"

"Who's M.O.S.S.?" Luffy questioned. "Are you talking about Zoro?"

Sanji smirked at this and Zoro growled at him and Luffy while everyone was confused about the Admin S and M.O.S.S. stuff except for Franky. Robin on the other hand was in shock that The Fanner was from the M.O.S.S. agency.

"Well, its time for me to take Franky to my lair! Goodbye everyone! I hope you enjoy the Fanbots that are going to attack you all!"

As The Fanner laughed evily, the screen went back into the robot's head. The Fanner then used it's jetpack and blasted it and Franky into the sky, while Franky was screaming for help.

"GUYS! HELP!"

As Franky and the Fanbot left, Robin decided to leave to save Franky as she ran off. Sanji decided to go after her as he kicked off a Fanbot away from him.

"Robin! Where are you going!?" Sanji said.

"I'm going to save Franky and stop The Fanner." Robin answered.

"By yourself!?"

"I'm sorry. But while I go out, you try to stay here, find a way to save our crew and try to stop the Fanbots from coming in and destroying the ship."

"Alright."

"Good."

As Robin was about to leave, Sanji stopped her.

"And Robin!"

"Yes?"

"Be careful out there!"

Robin blushed at him. "Okay."

As Robin left to the lower deck, Sanji decided to go to the men's quarters for something.

In the lower deck, Robin changed into her spy clothes as her communicator watch reveals a scared Miami on the screen.

"Agent Robin!" Miami screamed. "You where right! You where right! Dr Fanner's fans are absolutely evil!"

"I tried to tell you." Robin said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Dr Fanner is actually The Fanner! He is working with the M.O.S.S. agency and is planning to use his Fanbots to rule the New World and the entire world! Unfortunately, we may have been attacked by one and we easily destroyed it with a laser gun."

"Yes Miami. But I also have some bad news."

"What is it? Because, we discovered that you're crew has been captured by the Fanbots and we have communicated that Fanbots are heading there way."

"Well thank you, but the bad news is that The Fanner has kidnapped our shipwright, Franky."

"WHAT!? Why would he kidnap him for!?"

"Making him his slave to make more Fanbots to destroy the world."

"Agent Robin, you must save Franky, stop Dr Fanner and stop the Fanbots from destroying the world! But remember Agent Robin, if Franky knows you're secret, then we will see what we can do. Go it?"

"Yes Miami-san!" Robin sweat dropped. She didn't want to tell Miami about the incident from this morning and tell her that she didn't erase Franky's memory.

"Okay good. Good luck, Agent Robin."

With that, the screen went back to the time that says 2:05.

Robin then went into her submarine and drive off to save Franky, but a familiar shadow was watching her the whole time and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Fanner's Fan Island, The Fanner and his Fanbot was carrying Franky to his lair.

"So, Dr Fanner-" Franky said

"Its "The Fanner" to you!" The Fanner interrupted.

"Okay. So "The Fanner", why did you and you robot friends bring me here again?"

"To be my work slave, where you will make more Fanbots and never stop working!"

"What!? Oh that is just un-super.

"There it is again! You keep saying "super"! Why the bell do you keep saying that!?"

"I like saying super! So what!?"

"Oh forget you! Where here."

The Fanner let go of Franky from the Fanbot and showed him his Fanbot factory.

"Welcome, Franky to the Fanbot Factory..." The Fanner stopped and wanted to make the title eviler. "...of evil!"

"So you want me to make more of these robots here? Ha! There's no way I'm going to make-"

Franky was then interrupted by The Fanner when he put a sensitive shock collar on his neck and has handcuffs, not seastone on his wrists.

"NOW GET TO WORK! NOW!" The Fanner commanded.

Franky quickly got to his job, building the Fanbots as The Fanner laughed at his face.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ocean, Robin went to the island.

"So this is Fan Island?" Robin said. "But it looks like a regular island with an empty volcano."

Robin looked at a giant sign that says "Welcome To Fan Island. Associated With The M.O.S.S. agency.

"Well that would explain it." Robin said.

Robin then got out of her submarine, went into the island and finally founded the entrance, only to be guarded by two Fanbots. Robin founded an idea and used her Devil Fruit powers to crush them. When she was done she got inside the lair. Inside the lair, Robin tried to make sure the Fanbots won't see her. When she founded an air shaft, Robin got inside it. While in the air shafts, Robin try to find which room Franky's in.

"Okay. Now if I was Franky, where would I be?"

Robin then heard factory noises coming from the straight side. When she took a peek in, she couldn't believe her eyes to see Franky as a work slave, trying to build many Fanbots as he can.

"Oh my god." Robin said. "Franky does not deserve to be here! I must save him!"

When Robin got off the air shaft, she went into the floor, only to be surrounded by giant and regular-sized Fanbots along with the familiar shadow watching her.

"Alright then. Have it your way." Robin said.

Instead of using her Devil Fruit powers to stop them, Robin uses her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat and single handedly take them down. The shadowed figure was shocked by this.

"Impossible. She didn't even used her Devil Fruit powers." He said as he ran off.

After Robin defeated the Fanbots, she went to Franky, who was still building more Fanbots.

"Franky!" Robin whispered.

Franky's eyes widened as he saw Robin.

"Robin!? I knew it! You are a spy, are you!?" Franky said.

"What the bell do you mean!?"

"What I'm saying is that whenever you started having that watch of yours, I started to grow suspicious on you're unusual behavior. And it came up to me! Ever since Brook and Nami's weird dreams they had, I believed that you where a spy! And that's why you made the crew not believing in me! And I guess you erased Zoro's memory with some memory eraser, that way he won't even know! What do you say now, Agent Robin!?"

Franky eyes started to blank as Robin gave him a very angry face and slapped his face real hard.

"What the freakin' bell was that for, huh!?"

"For believing that I was an evil spy you ducking dumbbass!"

Suddenly, the two of them where surrounded by Fanbots along with The Fanner, who was smiling evily at them.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" The Fanner said as the two where in shock.

* * *

Back at the ship, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates where waiting for Sanji to save them.

"What the bell is taking Sanji so long!?" Nami said.

"And where's Robin?" Usopp questioned.

"Uh guys. What's that?" Chopper said scaredly as he was pointing to something.

The gang fearly turned to see multiple fireballs coming at them and lasers started to attack them.

"Look!" Luffy pointed out.

To there horror, they saw an army of multiple Fanbots all along coming at them and firing lasers at them.

"AAAH!" Usopp screamed. "Where under attack by Fanbots!"

"Holy crap!" Nami screamed out. "We have got to get out of these things!"

"I left my weapons inside the ship." Zoro said.

"I left my weapons too." Chopper said.

"Me three." Usopp said.

"Me four." Brook said.

"Me five!" Luffy said.

"Luffy, you don't have a freakin' weapon." Nami said calmly.

"Oh."

"Dang it! I also left my Clima-Tact too! It looks like will stay here until the others get back. But where are the others anyway?"

* * *

Back at The Fanner's evil lair, Robin and Franky have both been tied up from the ceiling by The Fanner and his Fanbots.

"So I made a simple person as my work slave and now that work slave betrays me!? I cannot believe this! And now, Agent Robin is with him too!? Oh come on!" The Fanner said.

"You won't get away with this, Fanner!" Robin shouted at him.

"Oh I will and you two won't!"

The Fanner pressed a button from a remote, causing a circle in the floor, opening a giant fan that has steel edges.

"This is my giant fan!" The Fanner explained. "This fan is made out of razor, sharp edges that will slice you up for good!"

As The Fanner turned on the fan, it was spinning really fast making Robin and Franky shock in terror.

"Now that I see that you're friends are about to be attacked by my Fanbots!"

The two looked in horror to see the Fanbots coming there way to the Thousand Sunny, firing lasers in the ship's path.

"No! Sunny!" Franky screamed in terror.

"And now...the world!"

As The Fanner pressed the special level button, the other fans in other places began to form into Fanbots, attacking other people.

"No! Franky we have to get out of here and stop The Fanner!" Robin said.

"No way, witch!" Franky shouted. "There's no way I'm helping you and you're little spy game!"

"Now goodbye, my loyal customers!" The Fanner said. "And don't forget to smile!"

The Fanner laughed evily as he and his Fanbots went out of the door. Franky and Robin on the other hand where trying to get out of the death trap.

"None of this would have happened if you had taken me on this ducking spy adventure of yours!" Franky shouted.

"SHUT THE DUCK UP!" Robin screamed at him. "LOOK! I TOO DIDN'T WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT THEY MADE ME DO IT AND I HAVE TO PROTECT THE WORLD! THE REASON WHY I KEPT THIS DUCKING SECRET FROM YOU AND OUR FRIENDS IS THAT I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU GUYS!"

Franky was shocked by this. He never heard Robin curse before since they have been captured by The Fanner and his Fanbots. Robin was right. He is a dumbbass.

"Robin." Franky said.

"What!?" Robin said angrily.

"Look, you where right, okay? Maybe I was a dumbbass while you where talking about your spy secret and I'm very sorry Robin. The whole time, I thought you kept this secret to do something good, but you where keeping this secret just so you can protect all of us. Can you every forgive me?"

Robin's angry face then turned into a smiling face.

"I forgive you."

Franky smiled.

"Now how are we gonna get out of this death trap?" Robin questioned.

Suddenly, the rope started to rip off and Robin and Franky where about to go to there death until someone saved them. When the person saved them, the two looked to see a guy with blond hair and bang that covered his left eye, wearing orange shade glasses that covered his eyes, has a cigarette in his mouth and wheres a black suit.

"Thank you. Who are you, anyway?" Robin questioned.

"The name's Mr Prince." the man said while blowing a cigarette from his mouth. "And I have watched you since you went to this island.

"Oh yeah!?" Franky said. "And who did you watched then!?"

"Only the lady over here with the sexy body.

Robin started to blush angry at the man.

"Pervert." she said.

"Why thank you!" Mr Prince smiled slyly while Robin glared at him.

"Okay well, we have a villain to stop!" Mr Prince said.

"Agreed. Let's go!" Robin said.

As the three of them went into The Fanner's main lair, they secretly watched him and his evil plan, only to see a giant-sized Fanbot with lots of wires all over its body.

"What the bell is that thing!? Its huge!" Franky whispered.

"It must be the Fanbot that controls all of the Fanbots." Robin whispered. "If we can get to that thing and destroy it, it could stop the Fanbots from destroying the world!"

"Yeah, but first, we have to attack those Fanbots over there if we wanna get to it." Mr Prince whispered.

The three looked around to see some Fanbots all over the room.

"Okay." said Robin. "When I give the signal, we attack. One..two...three...NOW!"

The Fanner then sees them.

"Fanbots! ATTACK!"

The three of them started attacking and destroying the Fanbots. Franky fighted while the chains holded on to him and the collar keep shocking him. Robin uses her Devil Fruit powers and martial arts skills to hold them off while Mr Prince uses his legs to attack. After fighting the Fanbots, three then looked at The Fanner.

"You think you fools can beat me!? Ha! There's no way you can defeat me and my giant Fanbot!" The Fanner said as he showed them the giant Fanbot. "This giant Fanbot controls all of the Fanbots and has a mind of its own and it can do whatever I say! Fanbot, get her!"

The Fanbot looked at Robin and captured her from its wires.

"Robin!" Franky screamed.

"NO!" Mr Prince shouted out as he super kicked the Fanbot on its head, destroying it in the process and freeing Robin.

When Robin was falling, she was saved by Mr Prince, who smiled at her and she blushed.

"Thank you, Mr Prince."

"Don't mention it, beauty."

As Robin got off of Mr Prince, he and the others looked at multiple screens that the Fanbots where shut off and the people cheered.

* * *

Back at the ship, the Fanbots that captured the Straw Hats where shut off and the crew where able to get out of them.

"Hey guys! The Fanbots are dying!" Luffy smiled and shouted.

The gang looked at Luffy's direction to the flying Fanbots as they shutted off and fell into the ocean.

"There not dying, you fool!" Nami smiled. "There shutting down! Where saved!"

"And Sunny's still okay!" Usopp shouted.

The Straw Hats cheered at there victory celebration as the Fanbots where finished for good!

* * *

Back at Fan Island,Robin punched The Fanner multiple times for what he had done to her and her friends. Until Robin stopped punching him, The Fanner fell on the floor, defeated. Mr Prince took the shock collar off of Franky while Robin took off his handcuffs and uses it to handcuff The Fanner.

"You time is up, Fanner." Robin said as she kicked him in the face.

"Not for long!" The Fanner said as he pulled out a button and pressed it.

_Self destruct sequence, activated. 20...19..._

The Fanner had holded the island on self-destruct.

"Now, you'll never get outta here!" The Fanner shouted. "So long, my loyal customers!"

The Fanner laughed crazy as the three decided to leave quick.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Robin shouted.

As the three of them got out of the lair, they went into Robin's submarine.

"You have a submarine!?" Franky shouted.

"Yes! Now lets go!" Robin shouted.

As Franky got in, he, Mr Prince and Robin got out of the island.

_3...2...1...good-bye._

The island then had a powerful explosion.

"Will The Fanner be okay?" Franky questioned.

"I believe he had his fateful death already." Robin said. "And I think he's going to hell right now. Let's go back to the S.P.A.F.F. agency.

* * *

In the S.P.A.F.F. agency, Miami smiled at Robin and her comrades.

"Good job, Agent Robin! You have saved Mr Franky and stopped The Fanner's evil plan!" Miami said.

"Hey! My name's Franky! Don't call me that!" Franky shouted.

"Oops! Sorry! Anyway, our sources tell me that The Fanner may be dead, but, however, the people discovered his evil plan and stop buying his fans! And Franky."

"Yes Miami?" Franky said.

"We received news that the Straw Hats have survived and the Thousand Sunny is still unharmed!"

"Super! Sunny's alive!" Franky said.

"And I see a man with you, Agent Robin! Who is he anyway?"

"That's Mr Prince, Miami. He helped us stopped The Fanner and his Fanbots!" Robin said.

"Great!" Miami cheered. "Would you mind if you join the S.P.A.F.F. agency!?"

"Sorry, Miss Miami, but I work alone." Mr Prince answered. "Until again, Agent Robin."

"Okay, Mr Prince." Robin smiled.

Mr Prince then ran off.

"Okay now! Franky, we have to erase your memory, because you know too much!' Miami said.

"Seriously!? Aw come on!" Franky shouted.

"Its the only way, Franky." Robin said.

"Well...okay!" Franky said as he was flashed by the memory eraser and everything went to black.

* * *

Back at the ship, when Franky woke up, he was greeted by his friends.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Franky said. "I had the weirdest dream!"

"And we had the weirdest day!" Nami smiled.

"There right."

Franky turned to see Robin walking up to him.

"Robin! You where in my dream! You where some secret spy or something! So, what happened while I slept.

"I'll tell you everything I know!" Luffy said happily.

Eleven minutes later...

"And that's how what happened!" Luffy said.

"Thank god! I glad you guys and Sunny is safe! But hay, who save me again?"

"Robin told us that it was her who saved you!" Nami said. "And if it weren't for Robin, you would be a work slave for life!"

"Well thanks Robin, for saving me!"

"Don't mention it, Franky!" Robin smiled.

Then Sanji came up.

"Hello, Robin-chwa-"

Sanji was then interrupted by Nami. (No! She didn't beat him up!)

"Sanji, where where you?" Nami questioned. "We hadn't seen you since you where after Robin.

"Oh. Well you see guys, I was caught by another Fanbot and it loss my time to save you guys. But when the time you guys where free, it was shutted down and I left. And that's what happened." Sanji explained.

Everybody ohed at Sanji and happily continued what they where doing.

* * *

Somewhere in an abandoned island, a arm sprouted out from the ground.

* * *

Back at the ship, Robin was reading a book at the library, until Sanji came in.

"Hey Robin." Sanji said.

"Hello Sanji" Robin said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came in to tell you how did you save Franky."

"Well, I got some help from a man named Mr Prince." Robin smiled at him.

Sanji eyes widened.

"Was he handsome?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Just saying."

"Okay then."

"Good night, Robin-chwan~!"

"Good night, cook-san!"

As Sanji left the building, Robin smiled at him.

**END**

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I had ever writted since yesterday when I was watching Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel and Wander Over Yander to today! Now there are references in this chapter! See if you can guess them all from the reviews! Until then! Good bye everyone :D!**


End file.
